


I Got A Heart & A Soul

by orphan_account



Series: Untold Stories [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, The boys being themselves., mean Jude, persistent Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many have written the : Zero - not so good at the relationship thing so here's mine.Jude doesn't need the things Zero can offer with his money but Zero just doesn't get it.





	I Got A Heart & A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I might or might not have copied some of the ideas already written.
> 
> This Fandom is dying OMG.

"Hey coach"

"What's up Zero?", Pete was more concerned in filling up some shit papers than paying full attention to the blonde man.

Zero is known by all as an _ass man_ which in simpler form meant the _man who couldn't care less_.

So he pulled back a sit then put his ass on it without being told to and with that he got what he wanted,

For Pete to pay attention, damn it.

"Whatever you have in mind better be important cause if not th-"

"Do you happen to have Jude Kinkade's number?", he asked his coach rather than sitting there and waste more time with the never ending rumbling of Pete.

"Oscar Kinkade's son?", Pete asked. 

Zero's lips curled into a smile. 

"I knew i had come to the right person" 

"Please wipe that scary smirk out of your face", Pete waved his hand, directing it to Zero's face. "That can't be good and honestly for some crazy reason i think you are up to something bad so i'd rather not get involved" 

"Just to calm you down, i am not up to something bad but if trying to get someone's number from you is defined as bad then i guess i'm up to something bad", Zero replied. 

Pete sighed. 

"I have his house number, phone number and other numbers so which number are you interested in particularly?"

"I'd go for house number but it's too soon", Zero answered. 

"What are we getting at here really?", Pete hoped that Zero would tell him but Zero is Zero and Zero does crazy thing cause he's Zero. 

"Come on help your best player for once, please?"

Pete laughed. "You begging says a lot" 

"Glad you noticed", Zero remarked. 

"You and i never had this conversation and i didn't give you any number and we've never met outside practice", Pete talked as he scrolled through his contacts. 

When he found Jude's contacts he gave Zero his phone to write it down on his own. 

"Done and you and i aren't friends, I'll keep all that in mind", he said and walked out even before the reply could come from Pete. 

~

"Not you again, don't you have better things to do like reall-?"

"I got your number", Zero cut him off. 

Jude rolled his eyes and took off his glasses and placed them on the table. 

"So?", he asked. 

"You said you'd go out with me only if i got your number", Zero couldn't help but be intrigued by the younger man's eyes. 

"You forgot the part where i also said that you call in 2020", Jude answered taking a sip of his coffee. 

"No, i just couldn't wait that long", Zero answered. 

"But i wanna wait that long and you are not welcomed here so scrub", Jude spoke with a tone that was foreign to Zero but it sounded more sexier than his usual calm tone or at least Zero thought so. 

"You getting angry is such a turn on", Zero remarked. 

Jude raised an eyebrow, looking at the older man first the first time that day. 

"If you keep doing this i'm gonna file a complaint against you"

"I'm Zero, the police would prefer autographs than putting me in jail", Zero said in his kinkiest form yet. 

"Stop stalking me and find something better to do with your life", Jude said getting up. 

Zero quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. "Right now the only thing that interests me is you" 

Jude leaned closer, much closer to his face, the only barrier being the table in the middle. 

"Right now the only thing that annoys me is you" 

~

 _Looks like Zero has gotten another addition to his many collections, Our sources have confirmed that the man pictured here is Jude Kinkade, the son of the billionaire Oscar Kinkade_. 

"I read it like twice and still it doesn't make sense to me, so spill", Lionel was pacing back and forth in Jude's room. 

Jude took the magazine thrown on the bed and his eyes fell on the picture showing Zero grabbing his hand earlier and leaning so much closer than they actually were, almost looking as if kissing. 

"That's photo shopped just so you know", he told her leaning his back against the headboard of the bed. 

"What were the two of you even doing together?", She asked tapping her feet even faster and louder. 

"I was reading my book, minding my business and definitely not expecting him", Jude explained. 

"How does he even keep finding out where you are?" 

"Probably hired someone to follow me or he's doing it himself", Jude said so calmly that it would make you doubt if he was actually calm. 

"And that doesn't freak you out?" 

"He would never kill me or get me killed, imagine the scandal" 

"I'm starting to think, you're enjoying this attention", Lionel got tired and finally sat on the far end of the bed. 

"I'm not, let the guy do whatever he wants, it's not like i'm gonna let him get under my pants", Jude found that hard to believe himself. 

It's not like Zero wasn't hot or sexy or handsome or persistent or - 

"That better not happen", Lionel got him put of his wild thoughts. "It annoys me what they're saying about you but don't worry, i'm gonna find those bitches who published this and rip their hearts out" 

With that, Lionel kissed him and left, definitely to do what she had said. 

~

**Days Later**. 

The game was tiring and exhausting, the only thing that would help Zero out of his fatigue would be a good nap but even that was not given to him as someone, out of nowhere stormed into his house calling him.   
He got up ready to punch someone as he spiraled out of his room. 

"What the fuck?", he spurt. 

"Sorry, remember you told me to get in without knocking if there's ever an emergency?" 

"Yes, Cole, what is the emergency?", Zero asked the security guard. 

"Jude Kinkade and i mean the _Jude Kinkade_ is out there asking for you", Cole panted. 

"That is a good emergency", Zero smirked. 

"Why is he here though?", Cole asked. 

"That's for me to worry about, you can go, I'll be there in a sec", Zero excused him. 

~

Zero was smiling all the way down until he got to where Jude was and saw the reason he had come there. 

"What is the meaning of this?", Jude was the first to speak.

"I thought you'd like it", Zero pointed at the Porsche he had gotten for Jude but clearly Jude wasn't interested in keeping it. 

"It doesn't matter if i like it or not the point is i don't need it", Jude said giving him the keys. 

"Well i bought it for you and the truth is i don't take no for an answer", Zero's tone had changed into a deep angry one. 

"So this is about your ego? Whatever man, don't give me things i didn't ask for", Jude said and spun around to wait for a taxi. 

"Why do you hate me so much anyways? I'm just asking for a date and nothing else", Zero crossed his arms on his chest. 

"That's the problem i don't do dates and end things there, i want much more, something obviously you can't give", Jude revealed ad thank God a taxi came in the right time. 

The End.


End file.
